1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a long term evolution (LTE) femtocell based content service system and a driving method thereof, which connect a user equipment (UE) to an evolved packet core (EPC) network that is a core network through routes, that is, a radio network subsystem (RNS) and a home eNode subsystem (HeNS) having a femtocell and selectively provide a small amount of data including, for example, text, an image, and the like and a large amount of data including, for example, a high definition image to the user equipment (UE) through a femtocell network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a background technology of an LTE femtocell based content service system and a driving method thereof according to an embodiment of the present invention, there is a method for authenticating mobile units attached to a femtocell in communication with a secure core network such as an Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS), which is disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO2009/045317 A2, as shown in FIG. 1. This technology is directed to a method involving a femtocell in communication with a secure core network such as an IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) network and may include receiving, from the femtocell and at a first security entity in the IMS network, a global challenge including information indicating a random number, receiving an authentication response computed by a mobile unit based on the random number and a first key known by the mobile unit and not known by the femtocell; and determining, at the first secure entity, that the random number is a legitimate random number provided to the femtocell by the IMS network.
As another background technology of the present invention, there is a femtocell base station, a mobile station, and a playback device for a multimedia service and a multimedia service system using a femtocell base station, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0063960, as shown in FIG. 2. This technology is directed to a femtocell base station, a mobile station, and a playback device for a multimedia service and a multimedia service system using a femtocell base station and may include a femtocell base station configured to provide multimedia data using an Internet protocol (IP) network, a mobile communication terminal configured to receive the multimedia data from the femtocell base station, and a playback device configured to play back the multimedia data in cooperation with the mobile communication terminal, thus providing a play back device at home with a high-speed Internet service and a mobile communication service through the mobile communication terminal based on a femtocell technology.
As still another background technology of the present invention, there are an apparatus and method for providing a multimedia broadcast multicast service in a communication system, which is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1081828, as shown in FIG. 3. This technology is directed to an apparatus and method for providing a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) in a communication system and include a content storage unit configured to store pieces of multimedia content to be provided within a region of a femtocell, an MBMS emulator configured to receive the pieces of multimedia content from the content storage unit and perform MBMS emulation for providing MBMS at the femtocell base station irrespectively of whether to receive the MBMS from the core network to generate pieces of similar MBMS content corresponding to the pieces of multimedia content, and an MBMS provision unit configured to provide the pieces of similar MBMS content delivered from the MBMS emulator to at least one user equipment within the femtocell.